The invention relates to an individually packaged absorbent article individually packaged by a package sheet.
Conventionally, as an absorbent article such as a sanitary napkin, a pantiliner, a sheet for vaginal discharges, and a pad for urinary incontinence, an article containing absorbers made of cotton like pulps between a liquid-impermeable back sheet consisting of a polyethylene sheet or a polyethylene laminated nonwoven fabrics and the like, and a liquid-permeable surface sheet consisting of a nonwoven fabric or porous plastic sheet and the like are known.
In this kind of an absorbent article, it is intended to prevent displacement of the article when worn by providing one or multiple adhesive layers, for example, at the non-skin contact face side (outer face of the liquid-impermeable back sheet), and in the case where wing shape flaps extending outward from both side edges in a longitudinal direction of the napkin body is formed in an integrated manner, it is intended to provide an adhesive layer at the face (outer face) of the liquid-impermeable back sheet side of the wing shape flap.
When said absorbent articles are individually packaged, said adhesive layer is covered by a release sheet consisting of a paper or a film, and a package sheet is placed on the outer face side of the absorbent article at the same time, and the napkin, the release sheet and the package sheet are folded together in three or four in a longitudinal direction, and then, the side edge section is sealed by heating, and the opening section is sealed by a tag tape and the like.
However, in the above-mentioned packaging style, due to the protrusion of a tab for heat-sealing to the side direction, there arises problems that compactification cannot be realized and that both the release sheet and the package sheet generate waste at the time of use which results in wastefulness of natural resources.
Then, in recent years, as the individually packaged structure for realizing compactification while eliminating said release sheet, many kinds of structures in which the napkin body is directly packed by a package sheet are proposed. For example, in the patent document 1, an individually packaged absorbent article as follows is disclosed; as shown in FIGS. 14 to 16, a package sheet 50 is a substantially rectangular sheet defined by the matched pair longitudinal side edges 51a, 51b corresponding to the longitudinal direction of the absorbent article N and the matched pair lateral side edges 52a, 52b corresponding to the lateral direction of the absorbent article N. The release treatment is provided in a region at least corresponding to the adhesive layer for stopping the disagreement at a contact face on the absorbent article side, and at the same time, in at least one side of said lateral side edges 52a, 52b, notch cut outs 53a, 53b are formed by cutting the corner where the longitudinal side edges 51a, 51b and lateral side edge 52a are crossing, placing the absorbent article body on the release treatment side of said package sheet 50, folding both side sections of the longitudinal side edges 51a, 51b of a package sheet 50 to a liquid-permeable surface sheet side subsequently. In this folding condition, from said notch cut outs 53a, 53b, a part of the absorbent article N containing the end section of the absorber is made to be presented to the outside, and at the overlapping tab section of the both side sections of the longitudinal side edges 51a, 51b, both side sections of said longitudinal side edges 51a, 51b are releasably bonded by the line shape adhesive 54 provided following the longitudinal direction starting from the position located towards the central side from the end section of said absorber. Further, a package sheet and an absorbent article are subsequently folded together in a longitudinal direction and sealed.
Citation List
    Patent Document 1: Unexamined patent publication No. 2006-340978